Kain Highwind/Gallery
''Final Fantasy IV'' series ''Final Fantasy IV'' IV-kain sd.png|SD art. Kain DS CG Render.png|CG render. FF4PSPBattle Kain.png|Kain's sprite in Complete Collection. FF4 SNES Helmetless Kain.gif|Kain without his helmet (SNES). Kain helmet 2nd playthrough ds ios.PNG|Ending (second playthrough) (3D). Kain.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Kainhighwind.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. KainRosaCecil.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano featuring Kain, Rosa, and Cecil. Kain without armor.jpg|Artwork of Kain without armor by Yoshitaka Amano. Kain Sketch.jpg|Development sketch by Yoshitaka Amano. Kain Sketch 2.jpg|Another sketch by Yoshitaka Amano. Kains.jpg|Nintendo Power artwork of Kain by . SD Kain Original.PNG|The original version of Kain's SD art. Kain DS Sketch.png|Akira Oguro sketch of Kain (DS). Kain DS Art 2.png|Akira Oguro concept art of Kain (DS). Kain DS Art.png|Akira Oguro concept art of Kain (DS). Cecil Kain.jpg|Dark Knight Cecil teaming up with Kain. Kain FFIV DS Render.png|In-game render of Kain (DS). Kain Cecil Rosa.png|Kain watching Cecil and Rosa. Kain FMV.png|Kain in the opening FMV (PC). Kain vs Cecil.png|Kain fights Dark Knight Cecil in the opening FMV (PC). FF4NovelVol1.JPG|Kain on the cover of the first Final Fantasy IV novelization. Kain Highwind (colour sketch, 2007).jpg|Artwork of a helmet-less Kain from Official Complete Guide (DS). FFIVDS Kain Level Up Pose.png|Level up pose (DS) Kain-ffiv-chron.png|Kain in the Chronicles opening. FFIV Steam Card Kain.png|Steam Trading Card. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years FF4TAY HM Kain Artwork.PNG|Artwork of the Hooded Man by Akira Oguro. Holy Kain Artwork.png|Artwork of the Holy Dragoon by Akira Oguro. FF4PSP Hooded Man Kain CGI.jpg|Hooded Man CG render for the ''Complete Collection. FFIV- The After Years Cast Artwork.png|Artwork of the cast, featuring Kain as the Hooded Man. Ff4tay-illust03.jpg|Concept artwork of Kain as the Hooded Man with Rosa, Cecil, Ceodore, and a Maenad. Kain Chapter.png|Artwork of Kain dueling his dark side by Akira Oguro. FF4TheAfterIllustration2.jpg|Artwork of Kain and Golbez by Yoshitaka Amano. TAY Novel Art 4 - Fugitives.jpg|Kain and Ceodore in a novelization artwork. FF4CCAmano.jpg|Artwork for The Complete Collection, featuring Kain and his dark counterpart. FF4PSPKainVSHoodedMan.PNG|Kain duels his dark side in the Complete Collection opening FMV. CeodoreMistCliff.jpg|Kain saves Ceodore in the Complete Collection opening FMV. TAY Novel Cover 2.png|Kain and Golbez back cover art of the The After Years novelization by Akira Oguro. HoodedManKainBattle.PNG|Hooded Man (Wii). HolyDragoonKainBattle2.PNG|Holy Dragoon (Wii). TAY iOS Kain.png|Kain's models (iOS). FF4TAYPC Cecil Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose (PC). FF4TAYPC Hooded man Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose as Hooded Man. Other appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Dissidia012-KainPose.png|Render of Kain's in-game appearance. Manikin-Kain.png|Delusory Dragoon. KainDissidiaAlt.png|''Noir Dragoon - Kain's alternate appearance as Dark Kain. Dissidia012HoodedManKain.png|''Light Seeker'' - Kain's appearance as the Hooded Man. Dissidia012HDKainAlt.png|Render of Kain's EX Mode, based on his appearance as a Holy Dragoon. Kain - 012 CG.png|CG render of Kain. Dissidia012-KainConcept.jpg|Concept art. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT DFF2015 Kain Render.png|In-game appearance. DFF2015 Kain Render2.png|Aloof Dragoon B. DFF2015 Kain Render3.png|Aloof Dragoon C. DFF2015_Kain_CG_Render.png|CG render. DFF2015 Kain 2nd Form.png|2nd form. DFFNT Kain Highwind Costume 03-A.png DFFNT Kain Highwind Costume 03-B.png DFFNT Kain Highwind Costume 03-C.png DFF2015 Kain's Lance.png|Kain's Lance. DFF2015 Wind Spear.png|Kain's Wind Spear. DFF2015 Kain JP Site.png|Profile image from the Japanese website. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Kain.jpg Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Kain Illust.png|Kain's portrait. PFF Kain.png|Kain's sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Kain Profile.png|Profile image. FFRK Kain Battle Pose.png|Battle pose. FFRK A Summoner Grown JP.png|Japanese event banner for "A Summoner Grown". FFRK A Summoner Grown Event.png|Global event banner for "A Summoner Grown". FFRK Reclaiming the Skies JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Reclaiming the Skies". FFRK Reclaiming the Skies Event.png|Global event banner for "Reclaiming the Skies". FFRK Last of the Red Wings JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Last of the Red Wings". FFRK Last of the Red Wings Event.png|Global event banner for "Last of the Red Wings". FFRK Dragoon FFIV.png|Boss sprite. FFRK Kain Holy Dragoon.png|Kain's Wardrobe Record sprite. FFRK_Kain_sprites.png|Set of Kain's sprites. FFRK Kain IVTAY sprites.png|Set of Kain's Wardrobe Record sprites. FFRK Kain MC.png|Kain's Memory Crystal. FFRK Kain MCII.png|Kain's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Kain MCIII.png|Kain's Memory Crystal III. FFRK_spritesheet_Kain.png|Kain's spritesheet. FFRK Stormblood Dragoon Icon.png|Icon for Stormblood Dragoon. FFRK Triumphant Lancet Icon.png|Icon for Triumphant Lancet. FFRK Stormblood Dragoon.png|Stormblood Dragoon. FFRK Triumphant Lancet.png|Triumphant Lancet. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game KainSprite-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Kain's SD art. Kain-TradingCard2.jpg|Trading card of Kain's CG render. HoodedManTradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Kain as the Hooded Man. Kain-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Kain's ''Dissidia artwork. Kain TCG.png|Trading card of Kain's Yoshitaka Amano artwork. DelusoryDragoon TCG.png|Trading card of Kain's manikin from Dissidia. Kain PR TCG.png|Kain from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Kain3 TCG.png|Kain from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. FFTCG Kain English.png|English trading card of Kain. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTNS God Kain Artwork.jpg|God Kain. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Lord of Vermilion LoV-II Kain.png|Artwork of Kain's card. LoV - Kain Back.jpg|Kain in ''Lord of Vermilion II. ''Heavenstrike Rivals'' HSR Cain.png|Cain. HSR Dragoon Cain.png|Dragoon Cain. Category:Character galleries from Final Fantasy IV